Bleach: Grayscale
by Terrence Noran
Summary: There are many shades of gray, some light, some dark, and some right in the middle. What is important isn't the shade of the person but where they would be located. That is what matters. Where would you be when that time comes? AU, No Harem
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Grayscale

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: The Jovial Flame

"Ohdearohdearohdear, I. AM. LATE!", a black-haired young man ran through the streets of the Seireitei in a seemingly hurried manner. To any normal bystander or a shinigami out on patrol, one would think he was just a low-ranking grunt if not for his striking amber eyes and a grey scarf covering his neck, letting the rest of it flow back. He seems to have no zanpakuto on him, which is rather baffling as any shinigami would have their weapon by their side. Although...it does raise some inquiries about the Captain-Commander's lieutenant, but they rather not ask.

As he rounded the corner, he spotted someone simply walking unattended. That someone was a tall and well-endowed pink-haired girl with a slender build. She was wearing prison clothing, which is what prisoners who would belong to the Nest of Maggots would normally wear, a white robe, a black sash, but also wears white tabi and a pair of waraji, which is an unusual attire for those over at that prison, where they would normally be barefoot. He called out to her, "Hey!"

She looked at the man, who stopped after calling out to her, and responded, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to...you know?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I'm running a bit late. So, would you mind throwing me over at the assembly hall?"

She was taken aback by the request, only answering with a reasonable response. "Eh?"

"Well, not into the hall. Just the front. The doorway.", he clarified.

"B-but I'm not allowed to use _it_. They said it will violate probation", She explained.

"Eh, I'll take the blame. Besides, it ain't violating anything if there's no one who can see it. So..."

The pink-haired girl sighed in resignation, and briefly wondered if all of this will result in something better for the rest of _them_.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Is he here yet?!", a spiky, orange-haired teen shouted as he became increasingly impatient simply for waiting for that specific someone to arrive. The others in the room quietly shared his sentiment but chose not to voice it out. To be fair, they had been waiting for about thirty minutes...anyone would feel restless at that point.

"Now now young Ichigo, I am sure he would arrive.", the Captain-Commander reasoned. "After all, it has only been five days since the battle ended. We, too, have not all recovered from our injuries." He gestured to the multiple empty spots around the area. "Besides, it has been a while since we have last seen of him."

"Wait. What was th-" Ichigo was about to ask when a loud boom echoed just outside the building. Everyone was suddenly looking at the entrance, curious as to who made that sound. It couldn't one of those Quincy who's able to utilize explosions, she and every other remaining Quincy were forbidden to use their schrift. Unless...

"Sorry, everyone. Woke up late." The man entered the hall, earning an annoyed sigh from the Captain of the Second Division and several confused stares as this is his first official appearance to them. "Zakh Ryuzaki, I've come home from my excursion.", he said as he took a knee.

"At ease.", the Captain-Commander said. "How long has it been?"

Zahk stood up and said,"120, 140, give or take."

"And your mission?"

"Learned a lot...'bout myself and the world. You should really see it. It's huge."

"I have responsibilities now."

"You're no fun."

"Excuse me, Captain Commander. I don't mind all these catching up stuff but what's the purpose of him being here, and why is he this important to the meeting?", one captain asked.

"Ah, yes. He is here for two things. His plan for the Quincies and his promotion to captain."

Captain?! They all thought. He could be the replacement captain for Squad 13 since the late Ukitake sacrificed himself to save everyone. But that's preposterous. Excursion or not, a nobody shouldn't be a captain. Hell, he doesn't even have his zanpakuto with him. And if he does, has he achieved bankai?

"Oh right. It is not for Squad 13, but a new division. A 14th."

Ichigo was confused. "Wait, 14? I thought there's only 13."

"Yes, that is true. However, Old Man Yama planned to set up an unofficial division once he returned. Over time, maybe after another 100 years, it will become an official division. Since I was the last person who knows about it, I will hereby make it official.", he said. "Do not worry about the bankai. He already achieved it before going on the excursion. It is a terrifying power."

"I know, which is why I'm never gonna use it. At all. Plus, it's a pain in the ass to use the shikai.", Zakh stated.

"Come now, it is not that bad."

"I could read the thing to you, but I don't like it if she starts burning this place to ash."

"Fair enough. Now, friendliness aside, what do you plan to do with the Quincy?"

* * *

**7th Division Barracks**

"What do you plan to do?"

"Whatever the decision they'll make. Whether they kill us or keep us here forever."

"I am asking you, Bambietta Basterbine."

"Should I know? I'm fine with either choice. I'm done with everything."

The wolf captain sighed. His attempts to connect with the ex-Sternritter haven't been successful. The girl was ready to die when their king betrayed them, instead they were saved. At first, he thought it was loyalty. If he had the chance to give his life back then, he would have no regrets about it.

But it wasn't that. The people she thought to be her companions betrayed her and attempted to kill her, or she says. She has fallen into despair since then and became indifferent about what her future holds.

"Is this about your friends?"

She scoffed at his question. "Friends? Friends don't abandon you to fight a battle. Friends are supposed to help you when you're down. Friends...friends...FRIENDS DON'T TRY TO KILL YOU OUT OF SELF-INTEREST!" Her hand stretched out, and a nearby wall exploded. "Yes, it's about them. But also, no. _He _saved me from them."

"His sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"It was. You just didn't know about it."

* * *

"Wait, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, this is how I see it. The only way to stop all the fighting."

Murmurs of disagreement are growing louder, with even some captains advocating against the decision. There's no telling what this will do with their temporary alliance with the Arrancar. Would they even agree to such a boneheaded idea? Or would they retaliate?

"Still, integration. That is...to honestly put it, a bold choice. Would they even agree to it?"

"I'd expect a negative reaction too. But the Vizards were let back in, I don't see why we shouldn't do the same for them."

"And what if they do not agree?"

"If I may, Captain Commander.", one captain raised her hand.

"Anything to say, Captain-"

"Shaolin.", interjected Zakh.

"-Soi Fon?", the commander continued. "Are you of support to him? If I remember correctly, you two both served under Former Captain Shihoin and are, as reported by Ryuzaki prior to his excursion, in a relationship."

A slight twitch on her face, indicating that she didn't like that comment. But a slight, almost unnoticeable tinge of pink on her cheeks says otherwise. "We did, though we were only acquaintances. Whatever you heard from is merely his delusion that we had anything more." She glanced at Zakh with look that says, "Explain yourself later", with his slight nod as a response.

"As for his rather, baffling idea, I do not support it. I frankly do not like that they are here, and if the orders are given, I would gladly wipe them off from the entirety of Soul Society. But...he has a point. If our decision to not kill is imprison them forever, surely they will revolt against us and another war will happen again. But if they stay and join us, we can monitor them. Not only that, if we can secure their loyalty to us, we can let them fight among themselves should there be a rebellion."

The commander was surprised. He already knew the answer and his decision but he hadn't expected the one who would be fervently against this idea, agree to it. Perhaps, he was right about her. He even looked at the other captains, pondering their decision over hearing it.

"Alright now. Are there any other thoughts on this? Any dissenting points? If not, then I will cast my vote."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

"Calm down, Loly."

Menoly Mallia always wonders why the one beside her is her closest friend, even though she had thoughts about kicking her ass. Said friend is pacing back and forth, grumbling about Orihime again.

Ever since that girl saved their lives again, Loly has been wanting to apologize to her. Unfortunately, her attitude didn't help and wound up insulting her instead.

"AAHH FUCK!", Loly shouted, grabbing her hair. "Why is saying "Thanks" or "Sorry" so hard?!"

"Why are you being a tsundere about it? She's not your girlfriend."

"That's the point! And I'm not a tsundere!"

"Whatever."

A ringing sound was heard, and Menoly pulled out a badge with a symbol of "14", which the sound originated from. She looked at Loly, who held up her own badge. They both held it up, and a Senkaimon appeared in front of them.

"It's been 90 years."

"Let's have a reunion."

* * *

**A/N: This fic is purely experimental. I know where this goes but I don't know if this goes well.**

**Expect shenanigans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Grayscale

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: Burn by Brick

"We have accepted your decision, Ryuzaki. However, I will appoint at least two captains of my choice to oversee your "project".", the Captain Commander ordered.

"Sure.", Zakh confirmed.

"Remember, they are your responsibility. Each of _their _problems are yours to bear. Dire consequences will apply if you fail."

"I'd rather not consider the possibility, Old Man Kyoraku."

"I see. Dismissed."

Zakh flashstepped out of the hall, leaving everyone behind. Kyoraku knew that they want answers but he also knew that one of them wants to settle her personal feelings. "Captain Fon, can you accompany him to where he is going?"

"May I ask why?, Soi Fon questioned, knowing where this is going.

"For security."

"Captain Commander, he can take care of himself."

"But you want to settle things with him, no? I am sure _he is _aware of it too."

Soi Fon was in a losing predicament. She cursed for having her "connection" to Zakh being made public, and at Zakh for causing it in the first place. Begrudgingly, she accepted and flashed out as well.

Kyoraku sighed. "I am sure that everyone wants to know who he is."

The chorus of agreements confirmed his statement, even the Substitute Shinigami was curious as well.

"Very well. Zakh Ryuzaki, former 4th Seat of the 2nd Division. The former Corps Commander of the Infiltration Unit."

"Wait, _that _**Unit**?!", one of the captains exclaimed.

"Yes, Captain Hirako. The infamous Infiltration Unit, formerly called during his tenure as the Shadow Division. I am sure everyone but Ichigo has heard stories of their work."

Everyone present shuddered at that. The Shadow Division once dealt with not only infiltration but espionage, sabotage, assassinations, kidnappings, and interrogations. They were feared because they were like ghosts, appearing and disappearing seemingly at will. Anyone they deem an enemy will suddenly disappear without a trace. No one was safe. Potential traitors, rebels, corrupted shinigami, captain candidates, and even a third of Central 46 at one point. No one was safe.

At some point, they vanished. Over time, they became stories they would tell just to spook children or lower ranked shinigami, to discipline them. And this newly promoted captain was the former head of _**that**_?!

"Although they were classified as another section of the 2nd Division, they do not answer to the Captain. Rather, they answer to an active Captain Commander. In basic terms, they are essentially my black ops unit, if I ever need them. Problem is, they were already shut down and the members dispersed. Whatever remained became the Infiltration Unit. All of that is in the past, what matters is the reason he is adamant about the remnants of the Wandereich. It's all about his heritage..."

Heritage?, they collectively thought. What was so special about it?

* * *

**Forest, Outskirts**

"So, what do you want me to explain?", Zakh asked. Truth be told, he wanted to discuss this at his "barracks"...however, his instincts tell him that there'd probably be a fight. How big it will be, he doesn't know. That's why he led her to this place, completely isolated and-wait a minute. He sensed a Senkaimon opening in South Rukongai. _'Too soon. Signal's s'posed to be this afternoon. The hell is Shiki doing?' _

"What was that? Why do I sense a Senkaimon?", Soi Fon asked him, eyes narrowing as she stood near him.

"Ahhhh, old friends y'know."

"Your excursion. Explain."

"Ah." He expected she would ask that, instead of why he left. "It's..classified, Shaolin."

"It's Soi Fon now."

"No, you're still Shaolin. I'm not calling you by your grandmother."

The 2nd Division captain sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, I'm glad you came back. I was ready to think you died so I could move on." Technically, that wasn't what she was thinking. Dying was just a part of the duty as a Shinigami, so she wouldn't really minded if he died honorably. What she was truly afraid of was him defecting to the enemy. His heritage, rather, what's left of it would be enough to do such a thing. Knowing him for a long time, that seems farfetched...but that didn't stop her doubts about it.

"How cruel. Me dying and you moving on?", he asked. "Yoruichi isn't gonna satisfy you forever."

"What Yoruichi-sama does is what she intends. If there's something she wishes out of me, then it's an honor to follow her."

"..." He paused, as if processing every implication of that sentence, both in an innocent manner and the "other" way. One thing about his past experiences of his ex-captain was that she's very perverted and won't hesitate to _"relieve" _herself if she gets too stressed out. In fact, he didn't even know she had some weird fetishes and he found out the hard way. He shut his eyes to rid of the mental image of her "education", and focused on Shaolin's face. He suddenly, without thinking, pinched her left cheek.

"W-w-what are you doing?!", Soi Fon shouted., her face quickly burning red with embarrassment.

"I don't know! I just...wow, they're really plump and soft, like what sh-augh!" His "compliment" became interrupted when he found himself kneeling on the ground, cupping his lower regions. "I...deserved that...", he said in pained breaths while looking at her raised knee.

"It's your fault! You put me in a bad mood and I didn't need this...this harassment! I'm going back to my barracks and you let your little attendants soothe them." With that, she flashstepped away, leaving the newly promoted captain still holding on to his balls. He really regretted not using _that _to tank the hit...but it's too late now.

Does anyone know how excruciatingly painful it is to be hit in the nether regions?! Like, picture any type of pain imaginable and the scrotum ranks way higher than amputating an arm with a rusty blade. Worse than what the two shadows approaching behind him would say...or rather, one of them would say. _**She **_always plays the _tsukkomi_, the other isn't normally the _boke_ but does function like one sometimes...

"How're you doing?", one of them asked.

"P-peac...hy."

"To be fair, she was asking 'bout your sack, not your wellbeing.", the other deadpanned.

Zakh groaned.

* * *

**Central Rukon, 2nd** **District**

"Alright, get to work. Rebuild those houses, men! District 15 has been totaled, send at least 8 of you to check for survivors! We make sure that South Rukon is back to its former glory!"

"Lieutenant Shiki! We haven't found 9th and 10th Seats, Aivirrne and Mallia. Should we keep looking?"

"They'll be fine. If they found _him_, then don't push it. Right now, we've got to rebuild our home. What use is the 14th if they haven't had a foothold in the Soul Society?", a light blue-haired woman commanded. Wearing a sleeveless shihakusho and elbow-length arm bands, her most noticeable trait is her pale skin that seem to contrast with everyone around her.

**Yukine "Shiki" Nobushiki**

**Lieutenant of the 14th Division**

**Senior Advisor to the Dragon Syndicate**

"Relax. It's not like he's gonna bang his gal from the 2nd Division.", a young man, who was leaning his head against a nearby support. "At best, they bang right there and then. At worst, she rejects him and they hate fuck."

"Shut up, Rik.", Shiki replied. "Get your head out of the gutter and participate."

"Rii~ght.", Rik replied, dozing off without a care.

**Henrik "Riki" Guntram**

**4th Seat of the 14th Division**

**Second Lieutenant of the Dragon Syndicate**

"Useless fuck.", muttered Shiki. "Good-for-nothing Echt."

"Heard that, fraulein."


End file.
